


The Fiery Omega

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Jim, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: When Sebastian Moran chose to accept an offer, his mentor told him to put a couple of considerations into it.That job landed him into the orbit of a fiery omega.





	The Fiery Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).



“I have three job offers on the table.” 

Retired general Castor McNealy raised his brows, “Three already colonel Moran? Tell me who they are.” 

“No hiding anything from you sir,” Sebastian Moran said as he refilled their glasses, “You know I am a hired assassin now but I intend to be much more than that. I want to be in the thick of things, I want to run an empire of my own. So I am proud to say that my work as a contract killer has drawn the attention of three criminal masterminds. One – Gunther Schmidt, a German mafia lord who operates out of Switzerland and deals mostly with drug cartels and extortions. Two – Russian arms dealer and gang lord Ivan Kapustin, a man who’s mostly into arms trading and manpower disbursing. Three – James Moriarty, the nameless, faceless criminal mastermind who deals with everything and over phone calls. Nobody knows who he is but they quake the moment his name is mentioned. Even governments are scared to bother him too much.” 

“Go for the third.” 

The former general had left the army much the same way Sebastian had to about two years ago. Years of valour, honour and recognition wiped off due to internal politics and a sudden burst of anger which had led to disastrous consequences. They understood each other well, both had a bit of diabolical tendencies, both were hard-hearted men who refused to let destiny defeat them. If there was someone Sebastian could fall back upon, this was the man. McNealy had also been a criminal himself, taking to private jobs as sniper and spy, before retiring at sixty and becoming a rich, prosperous landlord and businessman. 

“I thought so general.” 

“Sebastian, you are an alpha.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“In your quest there must also be an additional angle involved.” 

“Sir?” 

“Finding an omega.” 

“I am not interested in…..” 

“This is biology son. You can’t escape it. Your body and mind will always crave for the omega and if you don’t have one, you will look for cheap thrills. This will cause you to be indiscreet at times and that will bring about your downfall. Heaven knows how many brainy and brawny men have met their end due to the way their cocks made them stray. These three offers, what are the chances of you finding your omega while working for one of them?” 

“I don’t know about that yet sir.” 

“Then find out. Try to ensure you have a chance at finding and living with a proper bonded mate while you do all the illicit work that you’ll no doubt be doing for the boss. Choose someone who will pin enough faith on you to let you be his right-hand man soon. That way you can call the shots and keep an omega for yourself which will be your calming, grounding factor. Being a mere sniper won’t give you enough power to call the shots, remember that.” 

***

Of course Sebastian remembered that advice from his mentor and former leader. But even he hadn’t expected that all the answers would point him to a single direction – Towards James Isaac Moriarty. When Sebastian had met him, three years ago, he had been taken in by the man’s good looks and deadly brains. Whereas the others he had worked with were all about brute strength or loud voices or powerful connections, this man combined all three with razor sharp brilliance. He was the sort of man who could stand in the middle of a battle and not take a single bullet to his chest, yet decide the fate of the battle and which side should win. 

He was unbelievable, almost unreal, and even Sebastian had to admit he was impressed. 

James, Jim to those who worked closely with him, was an omega. Rare case where an omega of considerable good looks and sensuality managed such a large web and inspired such fear in the hearts of true blue alphas. He was short but not tiny, about five feet and eight and half inches, with a body that was slender yet tough as a whip and a proportionate oval shaped boyish handsome face. With his dark hair and gorgeous dark eyes, he was a perfect embodiment of the best features of all three secondary genders, the authority and grit of an alpha, the brains and focus of a beta and the prettiness of an omega. Sebastian was hooked. 

Till he started working for Jim and his torture began. 

Jim had no concept of personal space. He would expect Sebastian to protect him from all alphas but had no idea that being an alpha himself, Sebastian suffered equally from Jim’s presence and charms as any other alpha did. 

He would lean over Sebastian and look at the plans and maps on the table, his front touching Sebastian’s back. 

He would jump up on Sebastian and hug him when a job was well done. 

He would sometimes fall asleep on the couch with his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, while wearing nothing more than boxers. 

As if this wasn’t enough, he even ordered Sebastian to move in with him after a year of service. 

“You are not just a sniper but my right-hand man now,” Jim said coolly while playing with his tie and exposing some delightful, creamy, long neck, “We need to work together all the time. You need to have my back always. What if someone lets me down and attacks me and you’re too far away to even carry out an extraction move? What if I die while waiting for you to show up?” 

//Bastard, always knows how to convince me// “You are right boss,” he said, “I shall pack my bags and move in tonight.” 

***

Sebastian had never made small mistakes in his life, not a one. He didn’t usually make errors of judgment or suffer from lapses of common sense. But he found that by agreeing to move in with Jim he had made the biggest mistake of his life. The crazy omega, a megalomaniac crime boss, became a bundle of hormones whenever his heat approached. Even with suppressants he was cranky, irritable, moody and totally unpredictable those days. Sometimes he would stay locked up in his safe room for two or three days, making odd distressed noises inside, then emerging total calm and composed, suit clad with hairs slicked into his classic flip-back style, ordering Sebastian to go on a hit. 

The handsome former military man had to deal with those sounds and that kept him rock hard between his legs and aching in the heart. He hated to see Jim in pain. The perfectly powerful and controlled man break down like that. At the same time he was no saint. He wanted to fuck the man six times a day. 

From the day he had signed on the dotted line to work for Spider Moriarty to the day he had been promoted to his favourite and most trusted lieutenant, the blond blue eyed sniper’s work was basically three jobs rolled into one, be there for the boss no matter what. He had to do whatever Jim Moriarty said, from hits to planning to traveling to negotiating and issuing commands. He had to save Jim Moriarty from everyone, including Jim himself, and of course his other enemies and the MI5 and MI6. He had to ensure Jim the omega didn’t entice him enough to make him jump his bones one fine day, so he took his own suppressants or went out and paid a willing omega to let him fuck them in a stupor of rut. 

But now a fourth job was added. He was now full-time care-giver, domestic partner and alpha friend of Jim’s. 

None of these job responsibilities made his earlier work easier. Now he worried more for Jim when the man travelled alone. It made him insomniac and tense. He fell apart every time Jim spoke of killing himself out of boredom. It gave him nightmares at night and cold sweat during days. He was also crushed by the prospect of being so near and yet so far, Jim sleeping only one room away and yet not his to hold, to love, to fuck…..that was so difficult. 

But Sebastian laboured on. Something would work out. He was sure they were meant to be more than just master and employee. The universe must have planned for something. 

“Sebaaaaastiaaaan, I am in the tub, rub my back.” 

“Tiger, Tiger, Tiger, Tigerrrrr, lift me up, I can’t reach the top shelves.” 

Then a day arrived when Jim just paraded down in the nude from his luxury en-suite bathroom to the kitchen (where Sebastian was cooking breakfast for them, bacon and eggs and sausages per Jim’s request) to see if his phone was lying there. Sebastian ended up pouring hot bacon grease on his palm and yelping like a scalded dog. Jim just smirked quietly, looked down at the tented crotch of his deputy and walked back to the bathroom sans the phone, a swag in every step. That was it, that was when Sebastian realized something had to give. He was about to go mad now. Three years of wanting this omega, two years living with him and one year of Jim just teasing him mercilessly – There was only so much he could take. 

***

“Hahahahahahaha, ohhhhhhh, hohohohohohoho!” 

“General, I am dying there and you’re laughing at me?” 

Sebastian’s peeved expression made General McNealy laugh some more, his hands smacking on the arm rests of his chair in absolute jest and delight. Then he controlled himself somewhat and replied, laughter still audible in his voice in spite of that, “You are a very lucky man who thinks strong winds mean his kite can’t fly, when it’s those very winds which help that kite soar. He just puts the ‘mega’ in omega, the ‘tease’ in brainteaser and the ‘wit’ in bewitched. And here you are, you are putting the ‘ass’ in assassin, the ‘cock’ in cocktail and the ‘loser’ in disclosure. Never mind the spelling modification I did for the last word though. Oh Sebastian, how silly can you get!” 

“You have to be a bit clear sir,” Sebastian said, annoyed. 

“You have landed a goldmine,” McNealy said, “You’re taking a long time claiming it because you are afraid of a few rockslides.” 

“What? I told you how he is. He has put a gun to my head. He has carved his name on my hip and bicep, he is a cocktease who…..” 

“Who wants you to notice him.” 

“What?” 

The old man lit his pipe, “Take it from wise old me. That boy is a fruit ripe and low hanging, you need to pick him. Maybe it’s your reticence, your lack of initiative that makes him tease you badly. It’s a comeback from his side, in response to your apparent lack of interest.” 

“Lack of interest,” Sebastian almost fell off the chair, “If I were any more interested I’d assault him.” 

“Then do that.” 

“Oh God, I might be a lot of things but a rapist I am not.” 

“Don’t go to extremes but look at it this way my boy,” McNealy argued, no longer in laughing mode but extremely serious now, “This is where you either blow this chance or you get that goldmine forever. He and you are perfectly matched. You are an alpha who has some omega and beta qualities, like care-giving, logical thinking, planning and logistics, ambition beyond just sexual urges. He is an omega who has the mental strength and tenacity of an alpha and the analytical skills and brain power of a beta. You not only complement each other, you complete each other. He knows this but can’t express it, since he is on his high horse and a bit of an egoist and a mad hatter. Who knows, his suppressants might also be interfering with his moods and wellbeing.”

Sebastian pulled at his hairs, “So that’s why he reacts with violence and tormenting, he feels I am ignoring him, I don’t like him or want him.” 

“Absolutely. He also thinks you’re not being alpha enough, an alpha who would growl and command and toss him around, call him a tosser if needed.” 

“Oh man….I am such a moron.” 

“Moran isn’t that far away from the word, is it?” 

***

Sebastian had made all the plans and started to carry them through, one by one. Initial steps were all subtle but surely noticeable enough to his boss. Some of course were very secretive and Jim wouldn’t know till the day of the big reveal. 

At first he started to use his own teasing methods on Jim. 

He would stand before the mirror shirtless and comb his hairs when he knew Jim was around and the door to his bedroom was open. He would always see Jim looking longingly at him from the doorway. Then he began to walk around the house with a towel around his hips, letting it slide down once or twice as he pretended to be looking for something in the spare room or the home office. Again he heard Jim gasp and but paid no heed. At night he would lie in only his boxers in bed and leave the door open, catching a peek of Jim from the corner of his eyes as the feared criminal crept around the room like a mouse, salivating over him. It took all his self-control not to grab the omega and fuck him senseless but he managed it immaculately. 

Then he started to act alpha around him. 

“I want to go on a hit with you.” 

“No.”

“What do you mean no? I pay you and employ you, remember?” 

“Yes but I am the alpha here and I won’t have an omega risking his neck under circumstances that are unsuitable for him. You may use strong alpha scents to mask your natural fragrance but in case they smell your fear, your softer side, they will come after you like moths to a flame. They will first rape you and then slit your throat. So unless you prefer to go from being the most powerful criminal mastermind in the world to the first one to die naked with evidence of being violated on your body, you will do as I say. You will NOT got for a hit with me.” 

Sebastian felt as if he had said too much. He was even anticipating a slap. 

But all he got was a soft, almost cowering, ‘All right Sebby’. 

This was working!!!

He began to take Jim on his morning jogs and flaunted his strength in front of him, impressing the others and making his boss insanely jealous. He could literally see the smoke coming out of Jim’s ears when a pretty neighbourhood boy called Sebastian the handsomest alpha he had ever laid his eyes on. 

“Stop flirting with others,” Jim screamed at him. 

“You don’t own my personal life.” 

“I dooooo.” 

“No, not according to the contract.” 

“Then I’ll kill you, fuck the contract.” 

“You will do no such thing. We both know how important our partnership is, why some alphas who work for you don’t dare come close to you, so I hope you will stop being an ass and not even dream of dismissing me. With that you might be dismissing your chances of staying in power. And before you say you did all this without me, then people were not sure you’re an omega. Now some of them do suspect it, because you act cute around me.” 

That shut Jim up. 

Privately, Sebastian stopped his own suppressants so he smelled alpha more than before. It impacted Jim in more ways than one and he could often see that pert little nose twitch and those pupils dilate when he sat a bit too close to the criminal mastermind. 

Then the day of reckoning arrived, finally. 

***

Sebastian woke up to find Jim next to him in his bed, writhing and moaning and acting like a fish out of water. The crime boss had sent him off for two days on a mission so Sebastian had no idea how this started or for how long Jim had been like this, but right now he could see the beginnings of a full-on heat. “Jim,” he sat up and tried to soothe the whimpering omega, “Have your heat suppressants failed? Did you not take the right dose? Have you missed one or two pills?” 

“Ahhhh,” Jim rubbed at his nipples while the other one tugged and pulled at the waistband of his boxers, “I dinnnt……take…...the…...pills, st-stopped them last m-month, ohhhhh, I need to….I need now…..” 

“Gosh,” Sebastian pulled him closer, cock leaping up between his legs but at the same time his caring side concerned about Jim’s condition, “Why didn’t you tell me baby?” He kissed the man deep and hard, pouring out all the feelings in that kiss, but Jim kept clawing and scratching at his back all the time. Sebastian realized Jim was too far gone to enjoy something like a kiss. His body was overheating and his brain was frying up. To add to that was the anxiety of submitting to an alpha, possibly after a long time, and naturally the man was not as comfortable or relaxed as one should be. 

“Never suffer alone,” he whispered thickly as he took off his T shirt and divested Jim off of his clothes, kissing every inch of skin he had exposed. 

“I am not a dependent omega,” Jim suddenly found his voice, “I am only asking you to fuck me, not to become my keeper.” 

Sebastian didn’t want the criminal mastermind, the most dangerous man in the world, to emerge from this utterly delectable omega, not if he could help it. “James Moriarty,” he said in his alpha voice, “You will let me take care of you. Besides being paid to do so, I want to do so and I wish to do this all my life. Nobody will stop me from this, not even you, is that understood?” 

Jim’s eyes were wide as he took in the sight of this forceful, alpha male Sebastian. “Y-Yes Tiger.” 

“I will own you….” 

“NEVER. Nobody owns me.” 

“I am not nobody. You know that very well too.” 

“Get away from me….NO….please fuck me…..ohhhh, I don’t know what I’m saying.” 

“Don’t say anything,” Sebastian put his fingers over Jim’s mouth, “Let your body do the talking. Just feel how hard I am for you, let me play with your wetness, you’re so wet and ready for me baby, my omega, the light of my life!” 

Jim snarled for a moment but as Sebastian pushed in three fingers, fucking him open like that as slick poured out of Jim’s hole, he lost all powers of thought and speech. All he could do was mewl and kick out his legs in impatience, desperately pulling Sebastian towards him. 

“You jackass,” Jim shouted and pushed at Sebastian, punching him on the chest. Then he whimpered and pulled Sebastian towards him, wrapping his legs and arms around him. He was a total bundle of contradictions at this point, fuelled by his hormones and heat. 

“Stop talking too fucking much,” Sebastian growled angrily, but deep down he knew he couldn’t love Jim any more than he loved him now. He liked Jim to be a bit harsh, a bit in control, a bit of a forceful and commanding man in spite of being an omega. He nudged his mate’s wet hole with the head of his cock and began to push in. His huge dick moved in slowly, inch by inch, gripped to perfection by Jim’s snug and gripping channel, till he was so deep inside the man that he felt even his balls would pop inside any moment. Jim yelled out his pleasure and Sebastian growled again, spurred on by the reaction from his omega. 

He began to move and the slick channel made soft squishy noises as his thick hard length slid in and out of it. Punctuating those sounds were soft, needy moans from Jim as he pushed back against his alpha’s thick length, desperate for some relief from his heat. Planting his knees on either side of Jim, keeping his legs high up in the air, Sebastian began to plunder him like a true alpha on a rut. It was the most erotic sensation Sebastian had felt, moving in and out, back and forth, pleasuring the sensitive channel as Jim’s cries rose and rose in pitch and volume. 

Jim was beside himself with arousal. He was almost on the edge and his whole body thrummed with the need for release, his toes curled and his mouth fell open in a perfect ‘O’. He felt like closing his eyes in sheer pleasure but he kept them open, he wanted to look at his alpha as much and for as long as possible. 

“Alpha,” he cried out, the message etched on his pretty face which looked absolutely gorgeous in the flush of heat and the throes of his orgasm. 

Sebastian let out a triumphant laugh. No ‘Seb’ or ‘Basher’ or ‘Tiger’, just ‘alpha’. It showed how hard Jim was falling for him and unknowingly sliding deeper into the orbit of his alpha, a space where only Sebastian mattered to him and nothing else. 

He was sure there was the lunatic genius hidden somewhere deep in there but for now Jim was just a man in need, an omega in heat, an attractive sexy sensuous creature that wanted Sebastian, needed Sebastian, surrendered to Sebastian. 

No sooner had he finished that thought, he came so hard he keened out in ecstasy and shot his wad before he could even help himself. Jim released at the exact same moment, the feeling of being filled by his alpha triggering his orgasm like nothing else could. 

“Ah-ahhh-ahhhhhh,” Jim scrunched his eyes shut and screamed. 

“Jimmyyyyy,” Sebastian bellowed, vision blurring as he held Jim close and fucked him through their joint orgasm, his large frame cradling Jim’s shivering smaller body. If the need arose, he would spill every drop of his blood to protect his omega, he was sure of that. He had always considered Jim’s life, safety and happiness much more important than his own but after this mating, he was not even sure if he existed on his own. Somehow every fibre of his being had become undeniably enmeshed with Jim’s and he loved that togetherness he felt right now. 

“I will knot you now, stay still and it won’t hurt, easy baby,” Sebastian cooed as he slowly shifted and lay down with Jim in his arms, he assumed the big spoon role while Jim slotted perfectly into his body as the smaller soon. 

This was the best position to take his knot which, even though he had assured Jim otherwise, was not an easy thing to take. Alphas were always big but Sebastian was what many referred to as XXXL size and taking that, in when it was in the state of a fat inflated knot, was quite a task. Jim was a small man and his channel was unbelievably tight, a symbol of ass virginity, or at least near virginity, and for him Sebastian’s girth was remarkably huge. Jim cried out with the slight pain and stretch it caused and the discomfort as it swelled to its full size and Sebastian kept cooing and shushing him, stroking his bare flanks and hips soothingly. 

“I am sorry,” he kept repeating, “Just a little while longer baby.” 

When Jim didn’t respond, Sebastian leaned forward slightly and smiled. 

Jim was fast asleep. 

“So taking a cock up your arse after years and coming this hard was a bit too much even for the great James Moriarty,” he grinned, kissing the side of Jim’s face. Jim didn’t respond aside from a soft sigh and kept slumbering. 

***

Jim took a few hours to wake up and the first thing he did was howl for another round. His heat would be intense and long, having been withheld for so long it was bound to hit him harder than the normal heats of any omega, and Sebastian was prepared for that. 

He let Jim ride him this time, understanding this unusual omega’s need to assert a bit of control. Jim loved that power trip and rode him like a pro, keeping Sebastian pinned down with his weight as he rose and fell on his erection. 

“I’m not in your power or at your mercy you cunt,” Jim kept babbling and growling as he rode Sebastian, “You could have been some fucking colonel in the fucking army but here I am the boss, the man everyone fears, and no colonel Moran will own me and fuck me like I am some bitch on heat. I am not your plaything, your whore or your fuck toy, I am Jim Isaac, no no no, I am James Isaac Moriarty, I decide how long you live and when you die. Do you understand you horny alpha cunt?” 

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian grinned broadly. He loved it when Jim spoke like this while his body did something entirely different. 

“Stop laughing or I’ll rip your eyes out,” Jim snarled, “Feed you to the dogs.” 

Sebastian kept his hands under his head, folded and away from Jim, till the madman slapped him across the face and commanded him to touch him, do something, anything, other than lying there like a smug bastard. With an eyeroll but a fond smile on his lips, Sebastian grabbed Jim by his slender torso and began to bounce him on his cock. He was light, he was flexible, God he could be twisted and tossed so easily. He made plans to fuck him in all possible positions over the next few days. Jim screeched so loud his voice began to crack and his cock leaked a puddle on Sebastian’s abs. Time to make him cum once more!

One of Sebastian’s large hands wrapped itself around Jim’s iron-hard cock which, unlike most omegas, was not tiny or even small. It was of medium length and girth, and a very pretty pinkish red. The glans were swollen, the foreskin sliding back and forth with wet sounds, the piss slit shiny with the pre-cum dripping out of it constantly. 

“I-I am going t-to cum,” Jim rasped out as his back arched and he went tense all over. 

“Me too,” Sebastian said in a gruff voice, finally opening the doors to a shattering orgasm that had been threatening him for some time. 

Jim came like a spectacle. He shot his clear sterile fluids all over Sebastian, getting some on his chest, abs, biceps, neck and even a few drops on his chin. He shuddered like a sapling in a strong gale, bawling his lungs out as he grabbed Sebastian’s hip and pushed him in deeper. 

Sebastian let go and allowed himself to bask in the glory of knotting Jim Moriarty for a second time in four hours. 

***

They didn’t talk much for the next four days. 

Jim became a bit more pliant, understanding, cuddly. Sebastian’s initial stupor lessened and he spent more time looking after Jim than fucking him through the mattress. 

He fed Jim healthy food. Pasta with homemade tomato sauce with chunky chicken slices in it, egg and ham sandwiches, hearty soups, fresh salad, stir fried Chinese greens, light and fragrant pilaf, some roasted chicken legs with tandoori spices and plenty of juices and shakes. He ate a lot too, deprived for proteins and minerals and vitamins that left his body with every orgasm he coaxed out of it. Jim was utterly insatiable and insanely demanding, even for an omega in heat. But then Jim was Jim, with Einstein level IQ, naturally his sex quotient was also much higher than any average omega. 

Jim slept a lot as well. In fact he did little aside from fucking, eating and sleeping. During those times Sebastian caught up on his naps, satisfying his omega was an exhausting affair after all, but he also stayed up often to just watch Jim sleep. It was a very different Jim he saw during those moments. The suit clad, power dripping, threat spewing, sinister eyed, cerebral criminal was replaced by a spent, fucked out, sweat damp pretty little thing that looked as vulnerable as a debauched child. 

Sebastian had held himself back just a bit during all these days. But as he lay in their nest with Jim in his arms, he made up his mind to go ahead with the last remaining plan in his head. 

The need to cum again and again had lessened over the last two days and on the sixth day they had a go only four times through the day. But each time their combined climaxes had been just as stimulating and intense as those on the first four days of Jim’s heat. The last time felt almost romantic, with the two criminals taking time out to kiss properly first. This time Jim didn’t hurry his alpha into fucking him nor did Sebastian pin him down and have his way with him. They necked and kissed and nosed at each other, Sebastian inhaling Jim’s scent deep into his lungs and Jim licking at Sebastian’s shoulders, neck and ears, as if claiming him in this way. 

When Jim opened out his legs to take Sebastian in, the sniper startled him by slowly sinking down on his cock instead. 

Jim’s eyes were big as saucers. 

“What….ohhhh…..why?” 

“Because….I need to feel you inside me.” 

“Tigerrrr!” 

“Yes my love?” 

“Move, please move, damn it move you idiot.” 

Sebastian acted like the power bottom because he was an alpha and that aspect couldn’t be negated completely. But Jim understood and it reflected amply in his dark eyes as he stared at his alpha in wonder. His Seb had ignored his body’s demands to give Jim’s manliness a nod of acceptance, a move that wasn’t really an obligation for any alpha. Jim found himself smiling in relief. 

He hated to relinquish power and this was his Bastian’s way of saying he was still the boss. 

When he came this time, deep inside Sebastian’s tight, hot ass, his orgasm seemed to linger on and on. He closed his eyes and floated in bliss, accepting Sebastian’s slumped body atop him with open arms, hips thrusting up on their own as he felt the warm soft splash of his alpha’s cum between their bodies. 

Then his eyes snapped open as he felt it. Felt the bond bite. 

“Bastard,” he shrieked, but the deed was done and he couldn’t help but moan in response. 

***

“Jim boss please, try to understand why I did what I did,” Sebastian tried to explain as Jim sat still as a stone on the bed, eerily quiet too, knees drawn to his chest and a closed look in his eyes. When he didn’t respond Sebastian began to explain again, “You came off pills to let a full-scale heat happen. This means people will smell me on you anyways. I don’t want anyone to think you are an unbonded omega. For someone as good looking and as powerful as you, this could be the ultimate weakness that enemies and alphas could target. Instead they should smell a bonded omega on you, a powerful and brilliant man whose secondary gender gives them no reason to believe he can be attacked that way.” 

“And how would they see it differently now Moran?” Jim broke his silence, his voice sharp, “Are you going to be any different now? You were my bodyguard earlier, my second in command, that is not going to change. How does it make things better for me if you’re known as my alpha?” 

“Because people think a bodyguard will defend his master till he remains loyal and unafraid,” Sebastian’s eyes were swimming with honesty and earnestness, “But an alpha will easily die or kill for his omega and he doesn’t need coins or courage for that, it’s his freaking hormones and the bond that thrives between them that decides that. Also, you need someone to look after you and as your alpha it is my duty. Whatever happens, I will face the spears first. No matter what happens, you will always be safe. I, Sebastian Augustus Moran, swear on this fourteenth day of August, that my life’s prime and only motive will be to look after my omega and make sure he is always happy.” 

Jim was quiet and introspective. But he had heard Sebastian and seemed to agree, because he allowed the alpha to pulled him into his arms. 

“This changes nothing Sebastian,” he whispered into the blond man’s chest. 

“What did you say?” 

“Sorry my alpha.” 

“Don’t say sorry, you said the right thing after all, this really doesn’t change the way we work. Only things that change are behind closed doors. I want you to call me alpha sometimes, that’s all.” 

“I will my alpha.” 

“Of course you will be the mastermind, the spider, the boss. I will be your shadow, another man with his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it for you.” 

“It better be so. Because I am the boss. However, in certain cases you can be the one in the forefront because those pig-headed alphas won’t be as easily controlled by me as before. Earlier they knew I was an alpha but suspected I am a beta, then they knew me as a beta and suspected me as an omega, but now they will have confirmation. They will smell you on me and get the truth.” 

“Then I will be the face and you will give the orders from the background. Whatever you say, however you wish it to be done, those will be done Jim. But you don’t have to face any of those dirty swines again.” 

They lay down together and Jim positioned himself just the way he liked, in Sebastian’s arms, legs tangled with the taller man’s, his head on that broad chest. Sebastian started to stroke his hairs while Jim started to draw invisible patterns on his alpha’s chest. After sharing a prolonged and comfortable silence Jim suddenly raised his head to look into those blue eyes which gazed back at him affectionately and a wee bit possessively. “I never thought we would come to this, not that I mind, or maybe I do, I don’t know really. I have not been in a relationship for many years now. I am confused, I can’t deny I am wondering if this would even work out.” 

Sebastian’s chest tightened. 

While he had never had doubts that Jim was the man for him, the one and only omega he wanted, he knew Jim didn’t initially share those feelings. But he had expected Jim to finally stop doubting their relationship, especially after sharing a heat and bonding, and finally join him in agreement of their ‘together forever’ status. To see him still so unsure was not a good sign. 

“What would it take?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, maybe time,” Jim nibbled on his skin. 

“From tomorrow we go back to what we were before this….happened?” 

“Not entirely.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“We’ll sleep in the same bedroom, have sex every night, you will stay closer to me during my heats and I will share my assets with you, as co-owners from now on.” 

Sebastian startled, “Jimmy, you are not sure about our relationship and yet you want to take this big step?” 

Jim rolled away from him. When he tried to pull him closer his arms were shrugged off. Sebastian sighed and curled up behind Jim, waiting for his omega to speak. He could use his alpha voice and forcefulness but he was reluctant to do so. He didn’t want Jim to cow down. 

“I am doubtful because you are out of my league,” Jim said after a long time, his voice low and strained, “You are a poster child of alpha-hood. Six and half feet tall, ripped, lantern jaw, almond shaped eyes, aquiline nose and cheekbones, blond and blue eyed, a voice that booms like a cannon, a crack-shot, former military, speaks nine languages, been to Cambridge, the list fucking goes on and on. Your father is a Lord so you’re also nobility. How long would it take for you to….” 

Sebastian must have some noise because Jim rolled on to his back and looked at him, brows knotted together. “What was that?” 

“You were being so reluctant and unsure because of this,” Sebastian climbed over him, their naked bodies touching, and Jim couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath and raise his torso to get more skin to skin contact with his alpha, “Because you felt I am out of your league, YOUR league? Are you kidding me Jimmy? If anyone is out of league here, way out of league, it’s you. You are the most brilliant man in this world, a man who built this empire from scratch from the tender age of sixteen, a man who rules this world at thirty-two. What is a Sebastian Moran as compared to that?” 

“Everything,” Jim murmured, putting his arms around his alpha. 

“You are my everything,” Sebastian declared, “I have wanted you since day one. I have waited long for this, I prayed for this, I willed this, I manipulated you into giving up your meds, I acted all alpha so you can…..” Sebastian bit down on his bottom lip, feeling uncharacteristically emotional. 

“Don’t be a wuss Moran,” Jim said sharply. 

“My fiery omega,” Sebastian smiled, “I don’t want this to change, I don’t want you to change. I’ve always seen Moriarty as fierce, sure as hell of everything he has done, confident and with tremendous fighting spirit. I don’t want to be the reason he feels self-doubt.”

Jim grinned his devilish grin. 

“I want to be the reason he feels safer, stronger, braver,” Sebastian kissed his forehead. 

“What if that hurts your ego, your alpha pride?” 

“It never will. I know my place and will serve it gladly, in public.” 

“What if other alphas snicker behind your back?” 

“Let them. None of them have a potent, sexy, powerful and feisty omega as I have.” 

“What if I never want your pups? What if we remain childless?” 

“I don’t care, as long as I have you.” 

Jim relaxed, “Then I am all yours.” 

Sebastian lay back down and Jim immediately wrapped himself around him like a baby koala bear, falling asleep to the steady heartbeat of his alpha in his ears. Sebastian lay awake, goofy grin on his face, thanking all the Gods he knew for this amazing fortune. 

He knew it wouldn’t be easy. He knew someday he would try to talk Jim into having pups. He knew he had tamed the omega but a man like Jim would never be fully tamed. He wouldn’t have an omega cooking and cleaning for him or saying ‘yes’ to everything he said. But he didn’t want such a subservient omega really. He wanted Jim and he had Jim. He would protect and nurture Jim and their bond for as long as life remained in his body just as Jim would continue to be the most fearsome criminal in this world. Whoever remained a threat to Jim would be swiftly removed by alpha Sebastian. 

They would rule the world together. 

But back at home, in their nest, their den, Jim would rule over Sebastian’s mind and Sebastian would rule over Jim’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's softer side is reserved only for his Sebby. And who knows, in the future I may write a fic of Jim agreeing to carry Seb's pups


End file.
